


PROHIBIDO BESAR

by lena0625



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena0625/pseuds/lena0625
Summary: Muchos caen en los encantos de de ese joven japones con su hermoso patinaje. Pero algunos caen más profundamente. Uno de ellos es Otabek y como no caer cuando lo ve todos los día practicando sus programas.Él podrá verlo, soñarlo y hasta tocarlo un poco, pero jamas podrá besarlo
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri, Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 4





	PROHIBIDO BESAR

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/pOhtG51fVZk
> 
> Por favor escuchen toda la canción durante la lectura o si prefieren pueden oírla antes c:

**_♪♪ Quiero disimular lo que estoy sintiendo_ **

**_Nadie debe saber que me estoy rompiendo_ **

**_Por dentro, lenguaje corporal que ya no coincide_ **

**_Con el deseo primario pide_ ** **_♪♪_ **

Estábamos de nuevo dentro de la pista de hielo de San Petersburgo. Entrenando para la nueva temporada.

Estaba descansando mientras observaba como ejecutabas con mucha precisión a la vez con mucho encanto los saltos de tu programa libre. Yo no podía apartar la mirada de ti, me hipnotizaste por completo y sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

Tu tema de este año era el deseo, doy gracias que lo sea. Tus movimientos son más eróticos que el Eros de hace dos años. Tu manera de mover tus caderas, las curvas de tu cintura, la formas en la que mueves los pies, son irresistibles. Pero lo que casi me mato fue esa última mirada; normalmente se ve tierna, dulce, cálida y cariñosa. Esta vez era diferente, ahora denotaba lujuria pura. Tenía ganas de tomarte en este mismo momento y hacerte gemir mi nombre hasta que ya te quedes sin voz.

Quiera mantenerme dentro de esa burbuja, sin embargo todo término cuando ese maldito ruso con canas te hablo, lo peor de todo fue cuando me di cuenta que él estaba a mi lado mío. Sabía que esa mirada era para él y no para mí.

Sin pesarlo me largue, no soportaría verlos acaramelados una vez más.

**_♪♪Puedo mirar, te puedo hablar_ **

**_Y hasta puedo soñarte amor_ **

**_Tal vez tocar, puede pasar_ **

**_Pero está prohibido besarte_ ** **_♪♪_ **

Mi idea original era irme a encerrar al departamento que comparto con Yura, era perfecto si no fuera porque me fui por un camino totalmente equivocado. Iba regresar, cuando vi que no faltaba mucho para llegar a un parque. Pasar un poco de tiempo al aire libre, no me haría daño.

A los pocos minutos llegue al lugar. Era hermoso, todo cubierto de ese pasto tan verde, había abetos, pinos, alerces, aunque si me sorprendió ver cerezos en el lugar. Estos le daban un cierto encanto al parque. Una de las cosas que más me gusto es no ver ninguna banca para sentarse o juego para niños, era perfecto para desconectarme por lo menos unas horas.

Camine mientras observaba cual sería perfecto para dormir un rato y no tarde mucho, encontré un cerezo con abundantes hojas que eran perfectas para que no me diera los rayos del sol en el rostro. Cuando quería sentarme sobre un costado del árbol escuche tu hermosa voz detrás de mí.

— ¿Otabek, eres tú?

Por un momento, debato dentro de mi si contestarte o salir huyendo. Al final opte la primera opción. Voltee sobre mi propio eje.

—Sí soy yo, Otabek. — Me siento patético después al oír mi respuesta.

—Veo que has encontrado este maravilloso lugar. — Tu voz suena muy tranquila y serena más de normal cuando observas el árbol—. Yo vengo por lo menos una vez a la semana a sentarme junto a este tronco.

—Yo no lo sabía que era tu lugar, yo ahora mismo me...

—No te preocupes, además podremos compartir.

Mi corazón palpita a un ritmo tan rápido que podría salirse de mí en cualquier momento. Hasta que recuerdo a Viktor, de seguro está contigo.

— ¿No le molestara a Viktor?

—Él no viene conmigo, de hecho nunca lo hace. Vengo siempre cuando quiero algo de tranquilidad, además los sakuras me recuerdan a mi ciudad natal. —Ahora tu sonrisa se convierte en una melancólica, pero no dura mucho y se vuelve hacer una gentil—. Para serte sincero, un poco de compañía no hace mal.

Definitivamente mi corazón explotaría. No podía hablar, si lo hacía me trabaría, por eso me limité a asentir con mi cabeza y a sentarme a tu lado.

El resto de la tarde no los pasamos hablando. Al principio comenzamos a charlar sobre la ejecución de los giros para un cuádruple flip, pero en algún momento acabamos hablando sobre cosas casuales.

Descubrí muchas de ti, como cuál es tu color favorito—el cuál era azul rey— fruta favorita, que es lo no le gustaba que hiciera tu pareja—debo admitir que fue mi parte favorita— tu gusto por los videojuegos, cómo fueron tus primeros pasos en el mundo del patinaje, tu grab agradecimiento a tu maestra Minako para incursionar en lo del patinaje y la considerabas como una segunda madre para ti, entre muchas cosas más.

Había soñado varias veces en estar junto a ti a solas y por fin se había cumplido, era maravilloso tener toda tu atención solo para mí, cuando me tocaba hablar, en los gustos que coincidíamos varias veces, era perfecto. Quería que fueran así todos los días.

Lamentablemente la noche empezaba a caer y a ti te esperaba él. Me ofrecí a dejarte por lo menos a la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba tu departamento.

—No, gracias. Ya es tarde y tú también debes regresar a tu hogar.

No mentiré que me dolió un poco al escuchar tu respuesta. Sin embargo lo que dijiste después me lleno de felicidad.

—Gracias por acompañarme. Espero volver a este lugar contigo. — Te diste la vuelta para después caminar hacia dirección a tu departamento, mientras que yo me quede parado como un adolescente hormonal enamorado.

Sintiéndome satisfecho con el resultado, por fin me encamine hacia mi hogar.

Tan solo llegar, escuche los gritos de Yuri por regresar tan tarde, pero hice caso omiso a sus regaños. Tan solo quería seguir recordando las horas maravillosas a u lado. Sin darme cuenta llegue a mi habitación, caí a mi cama y quede profundamente dormido.

Soñé contigo.

Era un mundo donde el ruso no existía, uno en el cual nos conocimos desde hace años, donde nuestro amor creció poco a poco y llegamos en el punto en que bailábamos a luz de las velas en una playa algo desierta, para al final nos entregamos en alma y cuerpo al final de la noche.

No pasó ni una semana y nos volvíamos a encontrarnos bajo las hojas de ese árbol de cerezo.

Al principio solo nos dedicamos a observar el paisaje, aunque te dormiste como 20 minutos después, solo me di cuenta por tu cabeza que se recargaba sobre mi hombro. Ver tu rostro durmiendo, era una de las cosas más magnificas que me pueden suceder. Era preciosa tu tersa piel, tus largas pestañas negras son exquisitas, aunque lo más me cautivo fueron tus labios, tan suaves, finos, como me gustaría probarlos, sin embargo no lo hare, si algún te día te diera un beso quisiera fuera con tu consentimiento, por eso tan solo me dedique acariciar tu mejilla derecha.

**_♪♪ Pasar tantos tiempos juntos_ **

**_Me pone muy mal_ **

**_Y que es un peligro_ **

**_Tú forma natural_ ** **_♪♪_ **

_Últimamente paso más tiempo con Otabek que con Viktor. No es porque no me guste la compañía de mi prometido, aun así estar con el kazajo es buena y tranquilizante._

_Cuando lo vi en mi lugar secreto, me sorprendió su presencia, ya que salió muy rápido ese día de la pista, pensé a lo mejor que le desagradaba, pero no lo fue. Le pedí que me acompañara y él acepto con gusto._

_Esa tarde me la pase demasiado bien. Me encanto escuchar todas las cosas que decía Otabek, era interesante saber cómo le gustan los videojuegos tanto como a mí, como le gusta pasar una buena tarde lluviosa con un libro de ciencia ficción mientras toma una rica taza de chocolate caliente con un toque de canela o como hablaba de maravillas de su pequeña hermana_ _, entre muchas cosas más._

_Lamentablemente la noche cayó. Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con él, sin embargo las llamadas perdidas de Viktor, decían lo contrario. Debía llegar lo más antes posible al departamento o sino fuera llamar a la policía. Otabek se ofreció en acompañarme, le tuve que rechazar la oferta, probablemente terminaríamos hablando otra media hora, aun así quería hacerle saber que me gustaría vernos de nuevo en el parque._

_Se que le había dicho en querer verlo de nuevo conmigo en el parque, pero no evitar dudar un poco en invitarlo de nuevo, creí que fuera muy rápido vernos de nuevo, sin embargo cuando acepto una parte de mí se sintió aliviada a la vez que emocionado._

_Terminando nuestras prácticas fuimos al parque. Todo el camino fue silencioso, lo cual no era para nada incomodo, al contrario se sentía un buen ambiente. Llegamos y nos sentamos bajo la sakura de la vez pasada. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado por los duros entrenamientos,_ _que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido._

_Desperté por el frío viento que dio hacia mi rostro. Abrí lentamente mis parpados para así no me lastimara la luz de sol, aunque no fue necesario, la noche nos alcanzó de nuevo. No tenía mucho que anocheciera, se veía al horizonte los últimos rayos de sol difuminándose con la noche. Voltee a mi lado izquierdo encontrándome con Otabek profundamente durmiendo. Debo aceptar que se ve muy guapo, sus facciones relajadas hacen que se vea un poco más joven, hasta más relajado, ya que no tenia su ceño fruncido como casi siempre lo tiene. Fue en ese momento en el que mi corazón comenzó a sentir algo más que amistad._

_Siempre que estoy con Otabek me he sentido más seguro conmigo mismo, además me gusta tranquilidad que me trae, cuando le hablo sobre mis problemas o ideas, no solo se limita a escuchar, él me da consejos o me apoya si los necesito._

_También en los últimos meses he observado su patinaje el cual es tan magnifico, preciso y original. Su tema de este año es "cautivo". Al principio creí que eran sentimientos por Yuri, siempre andaba muy juntos, pero cada vez que observaba sus programas, me daba cuenta que él estaba cautivo por mí._

_Desde entonces he pensado en lo que siento por él. Con cada salida o solo pequeñas conversaciones, mis sentimientos hacia Otabek iban creciendo hasta el punto en el cual podía medirse de igual manera de los que sentía con Viktor. Esto no para nada bien, estoy a un mes de contraer nupcias con Viktor y si me preguntaran hace casi un año de cuan seguro me sentía de casarme con él, no dudaría ningún segundo en decir sí, pero ahora ya no puedo decir lo mismo._

**_♪♪_ ** **_En otro universo esto podría funcionar_ **

**_Pero aquí y ahora yo no me puedo arriesgar_ **

**_¿Qué sabes tú de mi placer?_ **

**_¿Qué crees que yo te voy a hacer? (prohibido besarte)_ ** **_♪♪_ **

_Hoy es el gran día, en vez de sentirme nervioso o feliz, tengo una gran tristeza en mi corazón._

_Ayer Otabek me confesó todos sus sentimientos hacia mí. Llego ebrio al lugar donde fue mi despedida de soltero. Yo tratando de. Tenía mis ligeras sospechas, pero no quería que se volvieran realidad, en el fondo de mi corazón yo lo quería y si no fuera por mi futuro esposo, estaría dispuesto a que esos sentimientos se volvieran amor puro. Si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocidos antes o estuviéramos en otras circunstancias, esto podría volverse realidad._

_Aun sabiendo todo esto, no puede contenerme a darte un pequeño beso en tus labios, cuando sacaste todo de tu corazón. Tal vez suena cruel, pero es lo único que podrás obtener de mí y será nuestro pequeño secreto._

**_♪♪ ¿Qué sabes tú de mi placer?_ **

**_¿Qué crees que yo te voy a hacer? (prohibido besarte)_ ** **_♪♪_ **

_Tocan la puerta y es Phichit. Yo creyendo que diría que hora de ir altar, me da un carta._

_—No preguntes de quien es, solo léela y después puedes ir con tu prometido. — Sale de la habitación._

_Sin dudarlo, empiezo a leer._

El día de tu boda ha llegado. Estoy en la parte trasera de tu casa, esperando tu respuesta a mi carta. Sé que anoche no confesé mis sentimientos hacia a ti apropiadamente ayer en la noche, por eso te envié esa carta, ya sea de una forma más propia. Ahí es donde reafirmo mi amor hacia ti y pidiéndote que escapemos juntos, es locura, lo sé, pero ya no tengo más que perder.

Pasan 30 minutos y por fin se abre la puerta en frente de mí. Con toda la ilusión creyendo que fueras tú, pero no fue así. Era Yuri. Pensé que iba dar un sermón sobre lo que hice, sin embargo solo se limitó a darme un abrazo, para después decirme:

—Él ya se fue a su boda.

Sabía que no aceptaría propuesta. Quien sería capaz de rechazar al gran Viktor Nikiforov para quedarse con patinador promedio y con pocas medallas.

Y sin pena alguna, comencé a llorar en los brazos de mi mejor amigo.

Después de un rato Yuri me acompañó hasta mi casa. Él quería quedarse conmigo, pero le pedí que fuera tu boda, con el argumento de que aunque él no quería para admitir era una parte importante para la pareja. Y a regañadientes se fue del departamento que compartíamos.

Esa misma noche empaque mis cosas. Regresaría Kazajistán. Tenía que alejarme de este lugar o mejor dicho de ti. ****

Teniendo todo listo agarre mi chaqueta y de ella cae la carta, enfrente de ella tiene escrito mi nombre con tu hermosa caligrafía.

Tu carta decía:

**" _Mi querido, Otabek._**

_**Sé que ya te habrás dado cuenta de mi respuesta a tu pregunta. Diría lo siento, pero no creo que sea suficiente.** _

_**No me gusta saber que te estoy rompiendo el corazón, es que no te lo mereces, o mejor dicho yo no merezco tu amor.** _

_**Tú eres noble, amable, carismático. Cuando dejas de fruncir el ceño y enseñas tu rasgos más relajados, debo admitir que te vez apuesto y cuando sonríes podríamos enamorar a cualquiera.** _

_**A lo mejor, no seré el indicado de decirte esto, pero por favor no cierres tu corazón. Sé que en algún lugar, habrá una persona valorare tu amor, y quien sea será muy afortunado o afortunada de tenerte.** _

_**Entenderé si ya nos volvamos a ver en el parque, pero espero que alguien día podamos reunirnos de nuevo.** _

_**Te quiere, Yuuri.** _

_**P.D. Nunca dejes de usar esa chaqueta de cuero negra."** _

Solamente deje que unas pocas lagrimas cayeran, no querían que arruinaran la carta. La devolví al sobre donde estaba, para al final meterla en la bolsa de mi chamarra del lado de mi corazón.

Hice una última revisión a mi equipaje, verificando que ya tenía todo listo.

Antes de ir al aeropuerto, hice una última parada antes de mi partida. Tenía que ver este parque por última vez.

Se sentía como esa primera vez que nos encontramos, aunque con un aire más cálido, pero los sakuras seguían hermosos. Me acerque a nuestro árbol, saque una navaja y con ella escribí en la parte alta de árbol la combinación de nuestros nombres.

Hecho esto, me fui directo al aeropuerto, sin titubeos y sin mirar atrás a ese hermoso parque.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola c:
> 
> Este One Shot, lo vengo escribiendo desde hace tiempo y me siento satisfecha con el resultado final.
> 
> Este shipp me encanta y necesitaba contribuir a este pequeño shipp no tan reconocido, pero a la vez hermoso.
> 
> Se que el final no sera el feliz, pero créanme que a mi también me dolío que no se quedaran juntos.
> 
> En fin, a lo mejor muy pronto tenga un Otayuuri donde si estén juntos y felices c:
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :D
> 
> Lena❤


End file.
